Lonely No More
by ChaosIsMyTrueLover
Summary: Sayid likes to watch Sawyer. Shonen ai, slash, MM whatever you want to call it. And fluff!


Lonely No More

Yay! It's pointless Sawyer/Sayid fluff to ad to my collection of pointless Roy/Ed fluff! Don't ya just love me? Really short, though I prefer to think of it as compact, like a Mini Cooper. Cute, ya know?

And I don't own Sawyer or Sayid, but I can still harass them.

* * *

It was his own fault, really. People had always told Sawyer he would wind up lonely some day. He had just never planned on it happening while stranded on a mysterious island. He laid on one of the beds in the bunker formerly occupied by Desmond. Who the hell had that been anyway? He'd missed a lot in the week he'd been away from the other survivors. He was still trying to deal with the pain from his injuries, plus the fever that had resulted from said injuries. Jack didn't seem overly concerned. He came to give him some pills a couple of times a day, but other than that he was hardly ever seen. Sawyer knew the other didn't like him, and had the feeling it was because Jack saw him as an obstacle in seducing Kate. Despite Jack's infrequent visits Sawyer had the almost constant feeling of being watched. He usually tried to resolve this by telling himself he was imagining things, but it really didn't help much. Someone's eyes were still on him, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

* * *

Sayid hadn't been getting much done since the raft crew had returned. The island seemed to have erupted in even more activity that usual. There were new people to meet, and Ana-Lucia was drawing a seemingly undue amount of attention from the men. This kept Jack busy trying to help those men who she rejected, usually violently. Sayid had been there at one point when she'd thrown a guy at least half again as big as Hurley several feet down the beach for trying to feel her up. If Sayid had been the type to fancy women he would probably have been one of her victims too. But as it was he had other things on his mind. Namely one particular thing that called itself Sawyer. Sayid found himself slacking off on the jobs he was assigned at the hatch to watch the other man. Sawyer just slept mostly, but Sayid couldn't help but think how nice it would be if he was sleeping beside him. He also felt terrible for the object of his affections. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. His entire body seemed to be covered with various cuts and Sayid didn't even want to begin to think about the bullet wound that Jack kept bandaged so carefully. There was something undeniably appealing about seeing him so helpless though. Even now Sawyer looked far from innocent, but something in his demeanor seemed to have changed. He was too quiet, Sayid supposed, and that worried him.

* * *

After a few days had passed just watching became too much for Sayid to take. Sawyer was fast asleep, but obviously in the middle of some fever induced nightmare. Sayid laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around the other protectively. Sawyer woke up and looked at him confused instead of hitting him the way Sayid thought he would.

"It's alright" he whispered "you can sleep again. I'll be here."

Even stranger than his initial reaction, Sawyer seemed to be comforted by this and let his eyes drift closed again, pressing closer to the other.

Sayid was never sure how long they laid like that. He fell asleep as well after awhile, waking to find Sawyer gazing intently at him.

"Welcome to the real world" the southerner teased when he saw his companion was awake. Sayid blinked, trying to focus, then quickly moved to get up. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind stayin' awhile?"

Sayid responded by pressing his lips to Sawyer's. He was surprised when the other kissed back, slipping his tongue into Sayid's mouth. The darker haired man moaned into the kiss. He'd wanted this for so long.

"Wondered when you were gonna do that." Sawyer said "I figured it was you who was starin at me all this time. First I though I was crazy, but there's worse people on this island to wake up next to."

"That's high praise coming from you."

Sawyer grinned at him.

"I plan on makin it worth your while once I heal up."

"Is that a promise?"

Sawyer's only answer was another kiss, and Sayid had a feeling things could only get better.


End file.
